Jude Diamond
'Jude Diamond '''is Dixie's second oldest sister from the Jacqueline Wilson book ''The Diamond Girls. She is the second oldest, aged fourteen. Physical Appearance She is small, but squat and very tough. She has short dark hair and usually wears tomboyish clothing. Dixie says she's not very pretty, but that she doesn't seem to care. Biography Background Jude's father, Dean, was abusive towards Sue, and even though she states that 'he could make my heart melt' she had to leave him. Jude doesn't seem to care about not seeing her father and has a very low opinion of him. She doesn't get on well with Rochelle due to their polar opposite personalities, but is very protective of her youngest sister Dixie. When they went to the same school, Jude would look out for Dixie and would "squash flat" anyone who picked on her. Jude is quite street-wise and has a big chip on her shoulder - she often gets into fights and is the leader of a gang of boys at Bletchworth. She managed to find a trapdoor leading out onto the roof, which she has claimed as her own private territory. Dixie states that Jude is very clever, but doesn't try much at school - she apparently "bunks off half the time" according to her mother. The Diamond Girls At first, Jude isn't keen on the idea of moving to the Planet Estate, but she gradually warms up to it. She helps shift furniture with her gang on moving day. When the Planet Estate turns out to be a dump, Jude tries to support Sue and stands up for her when Martine starts berating her. Jude gets into a fight with a local gang of boys, trying to defend Rochelle from them. Unfortunately, Rochelle is none too pleased, and they get into a fight as well. When the baby comes early, Jude offers to go with Sue to the hospital, but is clearly not keen on the idea. Sue takes Martine instead, leaving Jude to stay home alone and look after Rochelle and Dixie. Jude is not keen on Bruce and isn't very appreciative when he intervenes in the fight. However, she eventually comes to respect him when he begins teaching her Wing Chun and also because of his kindness to Dixie. Jude gets into a fight with the leader of a notorious gang - the Mercury Top Floor Boys; he trips and seriously hurts himself chasing her, and as a result, a rumor starts going round that Jude beat him up. Jude gets a reputation for being tough and goes along with it, befriending the gang she'd fought with earlier, in particular a fat boy, whom she begins teaching Wing Chun to. Dixie at one point attempts to confide in Jude about her friend Mary being abused by her mother, but Jude doesn't listen properly and tells her to "shut up and go to sleep". As a result, when Dixie is seriously injured trying to save Mary, Jude blames herself for not listening to her. Her family assures her it wasn't her fault and Jude lives happily with her sisters and mother. Category:Tomboys Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Preteens Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:The Diamond Girls characters